Si on pouvait effacer le passé
by Kaicha
Summary: Les Beroclès et les De Magne, se font la guerre depuis 1489. Jusqu'au jour ou, en 2004, Câlina De Magne et Samuello Beroclès se rencontrent à Poudlard, (style Roméo & Juliette)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Wendako

16 juillet 1489 Un grand mage vêtu d'une longue toge bleue se tenait devant un autre sorcier vêtu de turquoise. 

-Je t'avais prévenu, Francesco Beroclès, les terres de Wendako n'appartiennent pas à un simple portugais et sa famille. Il faut être né ici. 

-Je me battrais pour ma famille jusqu'au bout, et je ne laisserai pas un idiot tel que vous, Antoine De Magne, monter sur le trône!

Ils levèrent leurs baguettes, et le duel commença devant les yeux ébahis de la famille Beroclès et celle des De Magne.

Après plusieurs heures le combat pris fin. Beroclès était mort. Sa femme et son fils ont accourus à son chevet.

-Père, nous te vengerons, murmura doucement le fils à son père.

De Magne était maintenant le nouveau roi.

-À vous, femme et fils de Beroclès, vous aurez le droit de rester dans le village, mais vous habiterez la région pauvre. Dit le roi De Magne, avec un léger sourire sarcastique.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard, lorsque le fils de Beroclès eu atteint les 18 ans, il tua le roi, en lançant un Resofus Totalicus (ancêtre du Aveda Kedavra).

C'est ainsi que la guerre entre les deux familles commença.


	2. La nouvelle de Poudlard

*Bon voici le chapitre un, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!!!!*

Chapitre 1

La nouvelle de Poudlard

1er octobre 2004, Poudlard.

-Chers élèves, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève de 5e année dans notre école. Miss. Câlina De Magne, vient tout juste d'arriver de l'école de Durmstang. Je vous demanderai donc de bien l'accueillir. 

La jeune fille avança vers la table des professeurs, gracieusement, ses cheveux blond maïs tombant sur les omoplates. Ses yeux était de couleur différente un vert pâle et l'autre bleu ciel. Elle était très petite. Vêtues d'un chemisier rose bonbon et d'une paire de jeans, elle sortait du décors!

Elle s'installa sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau fut installer sur sa tête. La réponse de celui-ci ne surprit personne.

-Tu iras à SERPENTARD!

Un petit sourire aux lèvres elle alla s'asseoir.

OoOoOoOoO

-Samuello? Demanda une jeune fille.

-Que veux-tu, Amanda? Répondit Samuello, désintéressé.

-Ça te dis de me tenir compagnie lors du voyage au Pré-Au-Lard demain?? Dit la jeune fille.

-Non! J'y vais déjà avec Tack et Vlad.

-Mais pourquoi me repousses-tu Sam?

-Je te l'ai dit Amanda, tu ne m'intéresse pas vas-t-en! Hurla t-il à bout de nerfs

La jeune fille quitta le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor. 

Samuello poussa une mèche de ses long cheveux bruns derrière son oreille et se remit à sa lecture.

OoOoOoOoO

-Chers élèves, dit le professeur Dumbledore, demain aura lieu, la sortie au Pré-Au-Lard. Elle se tiendra  à partir de demain matin, 9h00 jusqu'à dimanche 20h00. Maintenant vous pouvez regagner vos chambres communes, merci!

OoOoOoOoO

Bon tout le monde on se lève, hurla Hermione Granger, la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor. Celle ci était en 6e année. 

Samuello se leva de mauvaise humeur, mais Tack et Vlad lui rappelèrent leur plan de la fin de semaine. Faire pleins de coups au autres élèves!!!

OoOoOoOoO

Un grand SPLASH! Se fit entendre dans une rue du Pré-Au-Lard accompagné du cris aigu d'une jeune fille.

-WoW! Déjà 49 élèves, bientôt on va atteindre notre record, 50. chuchota Tackery.

-Ohhh oh oh!  Voilà notre nouvelle victime!!! Dit Vladimir en pointant une jeune fille du doigt.

-Dommage que Sam rate ça! Il est partit acheter de quoi se ravitailler. Ajouta Tackery

La jeune fille en question, c'était Câlina De Magne. Elle tomba en plein dans le panneau. Le sort que Vlad avait concocté aurait pu être fatal. Il avait malheureusement atteint la tête de la demoiselle.

Elle était là étendue par terre. Une larmes de sang débutant sur sa tempe droite. Les garçons, prit de panique, se sauvèrent en oubliant Sam et laissant inconsciente Câlina.

OoOoOoOoO

-Les gars!?! Hurla Samuello.

Personne ne répondit, il vit Câlina, allongée sur le sol. Il était tard, mais il ne pouvait pas la laissée la seule. Il l'a pris avec lui et l'amena jusqu'à un hôtel. La coucha sur le lit. Sur le coup elle se réveilla. Elle regarda le garçon comme un étranger.

-Qui es-tu, toi? Dit-elle toute débousolée.

-Je suis Samuello. Dit-il d'un ton solonel.

-Jpeux savoir ce qui m'arrive?

-Bon, je t'ai trouver devant une boutique, il faisait noir alors je t'ai amener ici. Maintenant je dois te soigner!

-Surtout ne me touches pas! Hurla t-elle.

-Voyons ça ne te fera même pas mal! S'essaya t-il.

Elle se releva, et fit une passe de karaté digne des plus grand maîtres. Bien vite le pauvre Samuello se retrouva étendu de tout son long sur le plancher froid. 

-WoW! Tu es vraiment très forte pour une fille si petite! 

-Pfff! Fit-elle avec de gros yeux fâché.

Il soigna la jeune fille. Elle était plutôt hostile selon lui. Elle ne lui parla plus de la soirée. Quand vint le temps de dormir, Samuello, en bon galant qu'il est, laissa le grand lit double et alla se coucher dans le sofa.

OoOoOoOoO

L'hôtel du Pré-Au-Lard, 2h14 du matin.

Câlina contemplait le ciel étoilé. Ce garçon, Samuello, sa gentillesse la troublait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. 

-Câlina? Dit Samuello derrière elle.

-Hein? Quoi? Que se passe t-il?

-Rien je me demandais ou tu étais.

-Tu n'a pas à t'en faire je suis capable de m'occuper de moi seule. Dit-elle en se retournant.

-Je ne te comprend pas Câlina. Pourquoi es-tu aussi renfermée, je suis là si tu veux parler.

Elle était désemparée, comment pouvait-il être aussi gentil, elle l'ignore et le repousse, mais lui, il reste poli et courtois. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle prit conscience que celui ci partait vers la chambre.

-Hé attend! Dit-elle.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Câlina s'exécuta.

-Tu sais, commença t-elle, mon enfance n'a pas été de tout repos. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère biologique, mon père m'ignorait, il n'en avait que pour mes frères et leurs études. Moi j'étais seule…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Samuello l'essuya avec un de ses doigts.

-Mes cinq frères, tous plus vieux que moi, ont fait leurs études à Beauxbâtons, ils étaient choyés par papa. Un jour, mon aîné, Kevin, m'a amener à une fête foraine, avec des grands manèges, je n'avais alors que 6 ans, lorsque je partis dans un petit manège, mon frère quitta me laissant là seule.  Je me suis ensuite fait adoptée, j'ai vécu pendant quelques mois dans une famille, mais le service d'adoption m'a envoyée dans une autre famille, puisque dans celle-là je me faisait battre. 

Elle avait des trémolos dans la gorge, mais elle se sentait prête a finir son récit.

-À 11 ans je fis mon entré à Beauxbâtons. Durant ce temps, j'ai rencontrer mon père, qui était directeur de l'école, que je n'avais pas vue depuis 5 ans. Je lui en voulait énormément. Mais lui, il ne m'aimait pas plus. Ohh non! Loin de là. Moi je le haïssait. Vers la fin de l'année scolaire, je suis entré dans le bureau de mon père et j'ai essayée de le tuer. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas marché. J'ai été renvoyée de l'école Beauxbâtons, et on m'a installer dans une école de réforme pour jeune sorcier avec troubles de comportement sévère. J'ai passée 2 ans là-bas. Puis l'année dernière je suis entrée à Durmstrang, là bas, on m'a accusé d'avoir essayer de tuer le directeur et on m'a renvoyé le 30 septembre 2004…

À ce moment, Câlina éclata en sanglot. Samuello, encore ébahis de le tristesse du passé d'une si jolie jeune fille, étreint Câlina qui pleurait encore. Il caressa longuement ses cheveux. Elle était si petite, pauvre elle! Elle avait vécue une vie effroyable.

La tête de Câlina était nichée au creux de l'épaule de Samuello, elle avait encore les larmes au yeux, complètement soulagée elle s'endormit dans les bras de son ami.

OoOoOoOoO

Câlina se réveilla toujours dans la même position que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Samuello n'avait pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Lui, il était déjà réveiller depuis une demie-heure. 

-Oh pardon, baffouilla t-elle, je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir sur toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Mais savais-tu que tu es très mignonne lorsque tu dors?

Elle rougit. Pendant un instant, il fut presque certain, qu'elle ait sourit.

-Toi aussi tu es beau, Samuello. Ajouta t-elle.  
-Merci, tu sais tu peux m'appeler Sam.

-O.K!

Ils parlèrent ainsi toute l'après midi devant une bonne Bièraubeurre. Ils avaient de nombreux points commun. Entre autres, tout les deux sont nés dans le village sorcier de Wendako, Câlina et sa famille déménagèrent à New York lorsqu'elle avait 2 ans.

OoOoOoOoO

Dans le dortoir des filles Serpentard, allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés, elle pensait. 

-Samuello…


	3. I Can't Stop Thinking Of U

*Merci pour les reviews que vous m'envoyez, ça m'encourage à continuer!!!*

**Les Persos de la fic (Ceux qui m'appartiennent).**

****

Câlina De Magne : 15 ans, elle a vécue une enfance difficile, elle est très renfermée 

**Samuello Béroclès : 15 ans, Garçon très populaire chez les Gryffondors, Ginny Weasley en est amoureuse**

**Tackery O'Neil et Vladimir Vasquez : 15 ans, meilleurs amis de Samuello**

**Maï-Cha Zedner et Kendra Binns : 15 ans, meilleures amies de Câlina**

Simon King (Serpentard): 15 ans, Ennemi de Samuello, amoureux de Câlina 

Chapitre 2

I can't stop thinking of you. 

Le cours de Potion semblait interminable. Samuello était perdu dans ses pensées. Il poussa un long soupir…

-Ç'a va pas Sam? Demanda Tackery.

-Ouais Ouais, ça va! Dit-il rêvasseur.

Il pensait à Câlina, depuis des jours, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille lui faisait un tel effet. Ginny avait remarquer, cela la faisait rager, elle le voulait pour elle seule. Ginny aimait Samuello depuis qu'il se sont rencontrer en première année.

_-Flash Back-_

_Ginny venait tout juste de s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione._

_-Béroclès, Samuello, appela Professeur McGonagall _ 

_-Eh bien, dit le choixpeau, tu pourrais aller dans n'importe laquelle des maisons, chacune te convient, mais tu iras à GRYFFONDOR!_

Le jeune garçon se rendit à la table de sa nouvelle maison et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny.

-Je m'appelle Samuello, et toi? Dit-il en tendant la main vers Ginny.

_-Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, enchantée. Dit-elle en serra la main du garçcon._

_-Fin du Flash Back-_

Quand il avait appris, en début d'année, qu'il n'avait seulement que trois cours en commun avec les serpentards, il en était content, il n'aimait pas Simon King qui est un serpentard. Mais maintenant qu'il connaît Câlina, il aurait tellement voulu la voir souvent. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que m'arrive, pourquoi je ne pense qu'à elle? Pensa t-il.

OoOoOoOoO

-Câlina! You hou! Câlina!

-Mlle. De Magne? Interpella le professeur Flitwick.

-Euhh, pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées!

Câlina s'affaira à faire le sort que Professeur Flitwick lui enseignait.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend, Câlina? Interrogea Maï-Cha, son amie.

-Euhhh, de quoi parles-tu Maï? Répondit la jeune blonde distraite.

-Depuis ton retour du Pré-au-lard, tu as changée!

-Mais non voyons!

La cloche retentit et elles quittèrent la classe. 

OoOoOoOoO

Le ciel était recouvert, la pluie tombait.

-Quel belle journée pour un match de Quidditch! Ironisa Samuello

Le professeur Bibine arbitre le match. Elle présente les équipes.

-Pour Gryffondor, commença t-elle, Capitaine et attrapeur : Harry Potter, La gardienne : Jésabelle North, les batteurs : Klein Peterson et Bret North. Et les trois poursuiveurs : Tackery O'Neil, Vladimir Vasquez et Samuello Béroclès.

L'équipe de Gryffondor fit son apparition, sous l'acclamation de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

 -Pour l'équipe de Serpentard, reprit-elle, Comme capitaine et gardien : James Van, attrapeur : Drago Malfoy, les batteurs : Victor Blend et Simon King, et les poursuiveurs : Henri Buck, Maï-Cha Zedner et Kendra Binns.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Bibine, lança le souafle.

-Gryffondor s'empare du souafle, le trio O'Neil, Vasquez et Béroclès fera t-il encore des étincelles? Commença le commentateur, Au un jeu magnifique du trio et Vasquez marque!

OoOoOoOoO

Il y plus d'une heure que le match est commencer, il y avait égalité de 230 de chaque côté. 

-Le trio des Gryffondor refait surface, tandis que Potter et Malfoy essaie de s'emparer du vif d'or. Dit le commentateur. Vasquez à Béroclès qui lance à O'Neil, qui relance à Béroclès et Béroclès marque! 240 pour Gryffondor.

Les Gryffondors applaudissent le talent de leurs poursuiveurs.

Samuello se retourna vers le stade et vit le visage de Câlina, elle lui adressa un sourire radieux. Il le lui rendit. Sur le coup, elle prit un air paniqué, et poussa un cri dans la direction du jeune homme, mais il n'entendait pas. Il se retourna et la dernière chose qu'il vit, c'était un cognard se dirigeant droit sur lui et BANG!

Câlina courue vers Samuello, qui était déjà transporter par les professeurs vers l'infirmerie. Le match reprit son cours…

OoOoOoOoO

La petite blonde courait dans les couloirs, les cheveux flottaient des les airs. Elle entra rapidement dans l'infirmerie de Madam Pomfresh. Là elle découvrit une foule de Gryffondor autour de Samuello, légèrement sonné. 

-Que fais-tu ici? Interrogea, méfiant, un des Gryffondors.

-Tu es venu achever ce pauvre Sam, ajouta Amanda

-Pars! Les Serpentards ne sont pas la bienvenue ici! Lança Bret North.

-Tu venue voir le résultat du travail de ton ami, King. Dit Jésabelle North, ironique.

Câlina ne sût que répondre. Une larme naissante sur son œil bleu. Bien vite ces deux lui était embrouillés. Samuello se releva sur son lit tant bien que mal et essaya de parler à Câlina, mais rien ne sortit. 

De froides larmes coulait à présent sur ces joues. 

Sam, la regarda et il s'en voulu de ne pas pouvoir parler et dire à ses amis, qu'elle en était une aussi.

Câlina quitta l'infirmerie en courant, sans se retourner.

OoOoOoOoO

Tard durant la nuit une ombre traversait le château, laissant une vague rousse derrière elle. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie et y découvrit Samuello endormi et une jeune fille blonde à ses côtés. 

-De Magne, sans doute, lança l'ombre.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit la jeune fille, toi c'est Ginny Weasley, je présume?

-Oui mais comment le sais-tu?

-Ahhh! Ça c'est mon petit secret…

Câlina caressait doucement la joue du jeune homme, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas? Questionna Ginny.

-Eh bien… Je… Je crois que oui… Soupira Câlina.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et regarda la petite blonde, les yeux remplis de colère. 

-Moi aussi, je l'aime, et je n'ais pas l'intention de te laisser faire. Ajouta Ginny.

-Me laissez faire quoi? Souffla Câlina, sans comprendre.

-Une Serpentard avec un Gryffondor, tu vois le tableau. Cracha la rousse

-Mais ça n'a aucun sens, ce n'est pas à cause que je suis une serpentard que je ne peux pas aimer un Gryffondor. Dit Câlina.

-Et puis de toute façon, Samuello a pleins de filles à ses pieds et toutes mieux que toi! Toi tu est insignifiante! Sam est trop bien pour toi… Tu ne le mérite pas! Hurla Ginny.

Samuello se réveilla en sursaut. Il vit Ginny qui pointait sa baguette près de la tempe de Câlina. Celle-ci était encore assise près de lui. Ses yeux étaient clos, elle respirait lentement.

-GINNY! Cria Samuello.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Sam. Je fais ça pour toi. Cette fille ne vaut rien! Dit Ginny.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et se mit devant la baguette de Ginny, protégeant Câlina.

-Oh que si, je comprends. Pourquoi tu fais cela? Interrogea Samuello.

-Oh tu es aussi têtu qu'une mule! Cria t-elle en s'éloignant.

Il se retourna vers la petite blonde.

-Câlina, que fais-tu ici?

-Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais comprendre que toi et tes amis vous ne vouliez pas me voir!

-Oh!!! Pardonne-moi! C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te défendre, Câli… soupira Samuello

Câlina le regarda.

-Câli? Demanda t-elle.

-Tu ne trouva pas ça mignon comme surnom? Plaisanta le garçon, ses cheveux bruns dans le visage.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle poussa une des mèches des cheveux du front du grand brun.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il la trouvait aussi mignonne qu'à son habitude avec sa jaquette bleu ciel et sa cape noir. Elle rougit. Il s'approcha d'elle et il l'embrassa. Tout les deux rêvaient de se baiser depuis si longtemps.

Les mains de Samuello se promenaient doucement sur les hanches de Câlina. Celle-ci posa timidement sa main sur le torse de son compagnon.

À l'entré de la chambre une ombre les observait…

Fin du chapitre! Bon ken pensez-vous? Jveux des reviews please!!!! (encore désolée pour le retard)


End file.
